Everyone and Geoff
The friendship between Geoff and roughly everyone in the Total Drama franchise is a result of their being drawn to his laid-back positive attitude and upbeat outlook on just about everything. His personality is such that people want to hang out with him as he truly is the life of the party. However, his nice attitude has also led to some finding him rather annoying at times. Regardless, he remains one of the more friendly to have appeared in the series. Beth Beth and Geoff have not had a whole lot of interaction with one another. They were on separate teams on Total Drama Island and later in different class groups in Total Drama Academy. They both are competing in Return to Total Drama Island on separate teams. Bridgette :See Bridgette and Geoff for more information. Chef Hatchet Geoff is one of the many contestants Chef does not really have a conflict with given that they have hardly had any sort of interaction either on Total Drama Island or Total Drama Academy to date. Their only one real form of interaction coming when all the campers are trying out Chef's cooking for the first time and Geoff suggested to Chris McLean if they could order a pizza instead. Chef responded by throwing a butcher knife at him, causing Geoff to quickly retract his suggestion. Chris McLean Geoff and Chris have not really had a whole lot of interactions with one another. Chris never really did anything hostile to Geoff, though he verbally kicked him when he was down during a torture challenge on Total Drama Island. Geoff was unable to last the full ten seconds being in a barrel full of leeches and Chris showed a outrageously exaggerated time clock that read "9.9999999999999999999" seconds. Nevertheless, Chris apparently seemed to like Geoff and has otherwise let him be. Cody Cody and Geoff have not had a whole lot of interaction with one another. They were on separate teams on Total Drama Island and later in different class groups in Total Drama Academy. They both are competing in Return to Total Drama Island on the same team. Courtney Courtney and Geoff have not had a whole lot of interaction with one another, which is surprising considering that they were on the same team in Total Drama Island. She has shown signs of frustration around him, as seen during the canoe race to Boney Island. She did not think highly of his craft gift to Bridgette and preferred to leave him behind when he "twisted his ankle" so as not to fall behind in the race. Their interactions have become even fewer in Total Drama Academy as they are in separate class groups. Geoff did try on a few occasions to play peace-keeper during Courtney's feud with Duncan against Harold and LeShawna, but even he could not ease the tension that was being built up. DJ :See DJ, Duncan, and Geoff for more information. Duncan :See DJ, Duncan, and Geoff for more information. Eva Geoff and Eva hardly had any interaction together. This was despite the fact that they were on the same team in Total Drama Island and the same class group in Total Drama Academy. It is implied that when Eva was eliminated twice from the competition on Camp Wawanakwa, Geoff voted against her both times, the second largely because Eva had beef with his girl Bridgette and also under the belief that she might have taken his lucky hat. There have been even fewer interactions once they arrived at Richmore Academy, although there was a very unfortunate incident between the two during one particular Challenge Night competition. In Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8, they were paired together in a room that would fill up with a non-toxic love gas. They ultimately ended up kissing, thereby causing them to lose and place fifth. But it was when they were being dropped from the room back into the Marshmallow that as they were falling Geoff accidentally grabbed Eva's breasts, intending to grab a ledge. This did not sit well with Eva and immediately tried to go after him because of it. Ezekiel Geoff is the only person who defends Ezekiel in "Not-So-Happy Campers Part 2" after he made a sexist comment. On top of that, he's one of the people willing to help Ezekiel become adjusted with regular schooling, even though they're in different class groups. Gwen At the start of Total Drama Island Gwen dislikes Geoff's bubbly persona, and does not enjoy being around him. However, after the two are chained together, she is forced to spend the day with him. At first she is annoyed by his relaxed attitude and laid back responses, to the extent that she throws his camera into a lake in Boney Island; however, Geoff is able to coerce Gwen into admitting that she only hated him because he acted like the popular teenagers in her high school, and that she had never been to a party. Horrified, Geoff immediately promises to invite her to one of his parties once the game is over, and then manages to get her to cheer with him. From this point on Gwen grows fond of him and they become friends. Unfortunately, they are placed in different classes in Total Drama Academy and not much interaction has occured since. However, Gwen is close with his girlfriend. Harold Geoff, with Duncan, has picked on Harold numerous times on Total Drama Island even though they are all on the same team. While DJ backed out of messing with Harold for the latter constantly leaving his underwear lying around on the floor and denying it, Geoff joined Duncan into pranking him. He even proceeded to support and help Duncan pranking Harold by making s'mores out of his underwear, giving him a wedgie with a fishing pole, giving him a glass of kitchen grease and told him it was apple juice, and making a smiley face out of peanut butter on his bed. These two would get less interactions in Total Drama Academy when both are placed in different class groups. Geoff did try on a few occasions to play peace-keeper during Harold's feud with LeShawna against Courtney and Duncan, but even he could not ease the tension that was being built up. Heather Geoff and Heather hardly had a whole lot of interaction with one another on Total Drama Island. It was primarily because they were on separate teams and, even after the merger, both were preoccupied with other things. Another reason was that Geoff was such a laid-back personality that it was hard for any one to feel any less than good around him. Heather would eventually realize that he needed to be eliminated, or else his niceness would overpower her sense of determination. Along with Duncan, LeShawna, and Owen, they voted Geoff off following the Tri-Armed Triathlon. There was still little interaction between the two on Total Drama Academy, even though they are in the same class group. For the most part, Heather would mock Geoff's relationship with Bridgette on account that they are more often then not found making out all the time. Though a rare occurrence, Geoff would stand up to Heather whenever he felt she was a threat to his friends such as when Heather was angry at Ezekiel for fibbing too many times in Torture Chamber of Love in the week 4 Challenge Night. Izzy Izzy and Geoff have not had a whole lot of interaction with one another. They were on separate teams on Total Drama Island and later in different class groups in Total Drama Academy. They both are competing in Return to Total Drama Island on separate teams. Justin Katie and Sadie LeShawna Geoff and LeShawna have not had a whole lot of interaction with one another. This is mostly because both were on separate teams in Total Drama Island, though they are in the same glass group in Total Drama Academy. They never really had much contact with one another at Camp Wawanakwa, though LeShawna did shown concern in overhearing him crying over Bridgette's elimination. She would later vote Geoff off late in the competition with most of the other remaining campers, noting that his niceness would have been detrimental to their desire to win. They ended up being on opposing teams in the Arena challenge in the Week 5 Challenge Night. Nevertheless, they are rather friendly with one another in large part to their mutual friendship with Bridgette. Lindsay Geoff and Lindsay have not had a whole lot of interaction with one another. This is largely because both were on separate teams in Total Drama Island, but are now in the same class group in Total Drama Academy. One of their few instances of interaction was in the Super Soaker Food Fight in the Week 2 Challenge Night. Lindsay and her partner Gwen defeated Geoff and his partner DJ in their match when Gwen got Lindsay focused by having her believe she was attacking Heather. Regardless, it can be assumed that they are friendly with one another due to their positive, outgoing personalities. Noah Owen Geoff and Owen have a naturally friendly relationship. This is in large part due to Geoff being a party dude and Owen wanting to be the life of a party. They were on different teams in the first half of Total Drama Island, both progressed far enough through the point where the teams merged and banded together as part of the guy's alliance. Within the group, they got along the most and continued onward until Owen joined most of the remaining campers to vote off Geoff as his niceness would cause a detriment to their determination at winning the competition. Nevertheless, Geoff rooted for Owen in the finale even before Owen said he would throw a big party if he won the competition. Much of their interactions in Total Drama Academy have been minimal, even though they are in the same class group. This is largely due to both be preoccupied with their respective girlfriends. Coincidentally, the pairs would be grouped against each other in Torture Chamber of Love in the Week 4 Challenge Night. Geoff would be asking questions, trying to get Owen to lie and thereby shock Izzy. Only some of the answers Owen gave turned out to be disturbing and later Izzy wanted him to purposefully lie so that she could get shocked a couple times. They would then team up together in the Arena challenge in Week 5, winning their match against Courtney, Duncan, Harold, and LeShawna. Trent Tyler Category:Everyone Friendships Category:Friendships Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Interaction